


Ninjago Zane and Lloyd One shots

by errors_in_my_heart



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Lloyd and Zane are stressed, Lloyd is ace, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Zane's an robot!?, mainly fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26034160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/errors_in_my_heart/pseuds/errors_in_my_heart
Summary: Zane and Lloyd One shotsThese three one shots Was written around 4/16/2020, But I'm only just posting them.
Relationships: Lloyd Garmadon & Zane, platonic - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	1. Ace buddy's.

**Author's Note:**

> So this first one shot was inspired by Inkyoverlord here on Ao3 fic 'Why me?' chapter 6! Go check them out! They're a amazing writer, And to be honest a big reason I'm even posting my fanfic's!  
> This Fic takes place between Legacy of the green ninja (season two) and Rebooted (season three)

Zane pov

  
Pixal and I share a room, Jay and Nya room together, Then kai Jay and Cole share a room,  
Lloyd has his own room, As well as Sensei Wu and Senesi Garmadon have their own separate rooms,

  
No one really goes in Lloyd room because he's never in there, he doesn't even sleep in there, usually sleeping in the other ninja rooms, even if it's the floor,

  
Never understood that but whatever makes him comfortable,

  
Which is why looking for him I didn't think to look for him in room first,

  
I knocked,

  
"come in" He yelled softly,

  
As I enter I noticed how different his room look since the last time I've been in here, I don't even remember how long ago that was, The rare times Lloyd was in his room it was him and his father so no one wanted to disturb them, They been trying to make up for lost time,

  
"You're room is well decorated"

  
"Thanks, Dad and I been decorating both our rooms to make them more 'homey'" I smiled,

  
"Well it looks great, love all the dragons" his grin widened,

  
"Yeah they're awesome! some of there statues I made, Wish I had more time to craft, it's really fun, once you get the hang of it" he laughed,  
I smiled examining all of the dragons,

  
I took noticed of a cup with some pencils and two flags, one Asexual and one Aromantic,  
He must have saw me looking at them,

  
"Oh yeah I've haven't 'officially' come out yet," He said bluntly,

  
I looked over to him, "If I may, Why haven't you? You know we'll accepted you no matter what"

  
He shrugged "I didn't think it mattered that much, everyone in the temple is lgbtq plus in some way"

  
I raised an eyebrow "Even Master Wu I'm pretty sure is bi, guess I don't that for sure, but either way he never had any problem with anyone else so I don't see Ace being an issue"

  
"Yes I suppose so" I agreed,

  
"To be honest I figured you all already knew I was Ace"

  
"hmm? whys that?"

  
"Well, You know how Kai always try to get Cole dates"

  
"Of course"

  
"Well I'm sure you're aware for awhile Kai kept trying to get me dates as well, but stop soon after,"

  
"Because you told Kai you were Ace?"

  
"Kinda, I told him, but my hope that would stop him backfired, He with on a hour rant about relationships not being about sex and even being Aromantic doesn't mean I couldn't have a significant other, kinda like us being friends but we hold hands and cuddle without being looked at weird, But then I told him I didn't even know what age group I'm supposed to date"

  
"Because of the tomorrow tea" I lightly frowned,

  
"Exactly, And well after that conversation He never brought it up again, I think he felt bad, Anyways It's all good anyway since I turn out to be Ace!" He smiled I smiled back,

  
I can't help but feel bad myself though, It is kinda our fault he lost the rest of his childhood, No matter how many time he said it was his choice we all know it wasn't, There wasn't a choice given we would've die otherwise, But Lloyd feels bad that we feel bad, so there's no reason to point that out, especially since we all already know,

  
"Anyways the point is I figured Kai would let it slip or just down right tell someone, I wouldn't of minded I should add"

  
"maybe he figured you'll like to tell us yourself, And you hadn't mentioned it before that? maybe he thought you weren't ready to come out" I noted,

  
He still smiled "That wouldn't surprise me"

"I've never thought about sexuality, Pixal and I are together obviously, but we're androids and wasn't programed for sexuality, in a way I suppose we're both Asexual as well"  
Lloyd grinned,

  
"We can be Ace buddy's!"

  
"Yes! that'll be great! should check with Pixal before starting our club though"

  
"Yeah that'll be smart" He smiled,

  
"Besides I'll end up being a third wheel with you love birds" He punch my arm lightly laughing,

  
"I would be more concerned about Pixal being the third wheel really"

  
We both laughed,

  
"well I'm sure none of us would let each other end up being a third wheel" He smiled,

  
"Realistically speaking" I smiled back,

"By the way, did you need me for something?"

  
"Hmm?"

  
"People don't usually come to my room looking for me since I'm not here much, I figured you needed something"

  
"Ah yes..."

  
Silent,

  
"I do not remember"

  
"Pfft well if you remember you can come back whenever I'll be here, not that I'm kicking you out You can hang out if you want, And I got some tea if you want some, ~~I would appreciate the company"~~ I barely heard that last bit,

  
without hesitation, "That's sounds lovely"


	2. Angst buddy's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I'm not entirely sure with this one but) This fic takes place somewhere between the episodes Can of Worms and The green ninja, in season one,

Pov Zane,

  
"What are you doing?" I turned around to see The youngest on the Destiny’s Bounty,

  
"Oh! just making some self repairs" I smiled,

  
"Self repairs?" He turn his head sideways, And jump up on the table I was by, siting on it,

  
He seems really confused, Now that I think about, Have anyone told him about me being android? just going off his confusion probably not,

  
"Ah no one told you yet, I'm a Android" He stared for a moment then eyes widened,

  
"WHAT!? Since when!??" he half yelled,

  
"Since always?" I laughed,

  
"I understand your confusion though I didn't know I was android for awhile and when I figured out I had a bit of a crisis to say the least" He raised an eyebrow,

  
"When- How did you not know?" He almost seem angry, Why would he be mad about this?

  
"Well I have a memory switch it was turn off for a long portion of my life"

  
"But- What?? How did you find out about the switch then? did you just remember randomly?" He seems more confused then before, he doesn't seem mad anymore though,

  
"Well You know the falcon?"

  
"Yeah they're a robot too right, what does this have to do with it?"

  
"The falcon started showing up places I was, at the time I was having some issues because I felt really out of place, so I followed the falcon to Destiny’s Bounty! this ship right here" I put a hand up,

  
"So?" he asked confused,

  
"Well then I kept following the falcon to random places, That how I find your treehouse I might add"

  
"you're kidding"

  
"Nope! I forgot to mention We didn't know the falcon was a robot until the same day we figured out I was a android, but they helped out at every turn so when they show up again we followed them, eventually ending up in a cold forest far from home, There I found a tree with a hidden passage, inside had blueprints of the falcon and a android, Me"

  
"holy shit-"

  
"language"

  
"That's so disturbing! living life then seeing blueprints for Yourself!? everything about yourself on paper for anyone to see!"

  
He seem stressed, now that I think about it, How old is Lloyd? Maybe there's a good reason that he didn't already know I was android, maybe the others thought he wouldn't be ready to hear it, With everything he been through I think he'll be okay, and the others never told me to keep that I'm a android on the down low, maybe they figured I knew not to tell him, wouldn't be the first time I missed the memo,

  
"So how _did_ you feel? And how did you get your memories back from there?" He asked with curiously,

  
I smiled, he seems fine now, maybe I was worrying over nothing,

  
"Well I'm not sure how to describe how I felt, I was confused angry sad, At the same time relieved"

  
".... why? You just described a identity crisis"

  
"It just all made so much sense, There was things I could do that no normal human could do, Like withstand extremely hot or cold temperatures, which we thought I was because of my ice element, which might be part of it, but I could breathe underwater for a unhealthy amount of time, I would miss obvious social queues all the time, That's not saying much other's humans have that issue as well, it is normal, But with the other things like, I never got hungry I eat, Just never felt the need to, I took much longer to get tired then other's do, Whenever I got hit Never bleed my wounds never healed, I never sweat, The first time I cried was when I turn on my memory switch"

  
I always felt so out of place, A day never when by that the other ninja wouldn't tell me I was weird, And I was, Am, Always well be, I didn't realized how much it hurt me at the time, looking back though it did really hurt, at least Wu always told them off, one out of five isn't a lot though, yet I can't even blame them,

  
"I felt a great weight was lifted from my soul, knowing who I was Why I was made, made all the pain worth it" I smiled,

  
"As for my memory, the blueprint showed where it was So I just flip it, pretty simple"

  
He seem in thought for a moment, Then look me in the eyes with a confused look,

  
"You don't regret having your memories back?"

  
"Not at all, I always felt something was missing, I'm not quite the same as I was before I lost my memories, But I know who I was, and I'm grateful for that, Everyone changes, for better or for worse it's apart of being alive" He frowned

  
"Sure if you were still a good person -uh android? What about me? I wish I had a memory switch, Then I could start over! forget every horrible thing that happened in my life! I could start here with Uncle You the ninja, Nya! You could just tell me I had a concussion!"

  
"Lloyd not having your memories isn't the solution, Your memories is what made you who you are, I know you may see that as bad, but you're here with us willing to changes for the better, Not to sound cliche but without your bad memories you may not realized that you like being here at all, the the grass is always greener-"

  
"UGH That phrase is so over used" he interrupted. Rolling his eyes,

  
I grinned "Yes but It's still very true"

  
he sighed "But what am I supposed to do? I can't be evil like my dad because I'm so bad at it! But I can't be good either!"

  
what in the name of the first spinjitzu master is he taking about? Of course he could be good or evil, bad at being bad means nothing, I suppose Wu doesn't want him causing trouble again though so I'll keep that to myself,

  
"Why can't you be good?" I asked sincerely,

  
"You kidding right? My dad is lord garmadon! can't get more evil then that!"

  
Well that's definitely not true But this kid seems stressed enough Not thinking about that,

  
"You said you're bad at evil though so if you feel it's not in your blood or something then I don't see why you can't be good" He glared at me, That's can't be good,

  
"I'm lord garmadon son, You seriously think anyone would trust me with their life?

  
Ah that is a issues, He would have to prove himself to everyone including the other ninja, That's not fair but life, I know he could be good, A good hero, but that's not enough He needs to believe in _himself_ ,

  
"They don't need to, You do it anyway, be there when no one else will step up, Stand your ground when everyone else is running away"

  
"But they won't believe in me!"

  
" _I believe in you_ I know it'll be hard but if you want to be good and help others, don't let other judge, Know that when everyone else is too scared to do anything you'll help them when they can't themself" He was quiet looking down at the ground,

  
"Protect those who cannot protect themselves" He looked up,

  
"That's what I was programed for, my father made me to protect others, but that doesn't stop me from doing other things, I adore cooking" I smiled,

  
I don't know what else to say at this point, he doesn't seem very invested I might've made things worse,

  
"What if I'm just as bad at being good as evil, what do I do then?" He asked quietly, reminding me just how young he is,

  
"Well there's a ton of things you could do! I could teach you how to cook, you could write, craft, become a dancer, a Sculptor, But that doesn't mean you would be bad at being good Lloyd"

  
" _I don't want to fail again_ " it was a whisper,

  
"What if I help?" Hope I don't to regret this,

  
"Help? with what?" He asked confused,

  
"I could train you! teach you spinjitzu," I smiled,

  
"but I don't have a elemental power"

  
"So? That's not needed! plenty of people know how to fight, I'll teach you how to hold your own, Without elemental power"

  
"Won't Wu be mad?" He might, probably should not of had this conversation at all, but we're way past that point,

  
"I think he'll understand, You want to try something new, I see no reason for him to be mad"

  
He was silence a moment then grinned,

  
"Okay! when do we start?"

  
"It's getting close to lunch, how about after we eat?"

  
"Sure! So where did you learn to cook anyway? You said it wasn't programed?" I smiled,

  
"tell you what if you help me with lunch I'll tell you while we cook"

  
"Hmmmm Alright but if Lunch ends up sucking I'm blaming you" he smirked,

  
"That's fair" I laughed,


	3. Stressed buddy's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Fic takes place between Legacy of the green ninja (season two) and Rebooted (season three)

Pov Lloyd

  
I awoke with a jolt

  
"Ugh" I laid back down putting my arm over my eyes,

  
This is the thousand time I had that dream, I'm not sure what to do, I can't get any sleep, I haven't slept in weeks, or have it been months? years? I can't tell anymore,  
I know I can fall back to sleep but I also know I'll have the exact same dream again, So I need to decide go back into unconsciousness, and be tortured by my own mind or accept my fate and get up,

  
The clock reads 4:47, Close enough to morning,

  
I got out of bed, quietly leaving my room not bothering to change out of my sleep wear,  
No one should be up for awhile so I should end up being alone, but better that then nightmares,  
It's for the best anyway, Father, Wu and Kai all been over worrying about my health recently, at first I thought it was because I mentioned my sleeping issue, but there's more to it then that I can tell, Kai and Wu are completely avoiding certain subjects around me, It's kinda irritating, Thank the first spinjitzu master Dad isn't doing that, I wouldn't know what to do with myself if he felt he was walking on eggshells around me, besides knowing Wu and Kai avoiding topics of conversation I'm not even entirely sure what they're avoiding, Anyone guess really, But I'm also closest with those three, So maybe I'm acting weird without realizing, besides the lack of sleep nothing changed, again as far as I'm aware,

  
If it was close to a holiday or my birthday I would assume maybe a surprise of some sort is in the making but the other's would know about it I'm sure, And Jay would've already slip up, And again no holidays near by, I would just ask them but I been so tired I don't really care enough, maybe that's part of the problem, I have been a lot less talkative as of late But everyone knows I've been tired And it's not like I've cut everyone out or is avoiding them, I just been listening more than talking lately,  
It's not like I'm required to talk in every conversation matters And if it for some reason does, I was not made aware of that fact, The ninja can keep conversations going with or without me, so in theory it's fine,

  
As I walk close to the kitchen I see there's a light on in there, Strange no one is usually up this early, Dad Wu and Zane are the early birds usually being the first ones up, though recently I've been the first up, But no one needs know that,

  
As I approached I see a stressed nindroid, He turn to face me,

  
"Lloyd?"

  
"Hey Zane" I smiled,

  
"what are you doing up this early?" he raised an eyebrow,

  
"Ah you know, can't sleep" Not entirely a lie,

  
"Still having insomnia then? that's unfortunate" He handed me a cup of tea, I took a sip instantly burning my throat,

  
"So what about you? still a bit early even for you"

  
He sighed "I offered to help Jay and Kai with some elemental training, And they refuse to stop fighting the whole time, I thought Jay and Cole was bad, Kai refuse to rest even when he needs to, cause he doesn't want Jay 'seeing weakest'" He did quotations with his hands,

  
"And that just makes Jay mad cause Kai isn't in his best shape, when it's supposed to be for training purpose, so there's no point in over extinction himself so much" I nodded,

  
"And I been helping Pixal and Cyrus Borg down by new Ninjago city, That in it self isn't stressful, but along with the training it's getting stressful"

  
"Sure sounds like it" I agreed, "Kai should remember being on the on the brink of extinction isn't good, if there would be a attack he might be too tired And slip up" Zane nodded,

  
A silent come over us, it wasn't awkward, Just us sipping our teas,

"So...How have you been doing Lloyd?" The nindroid asked softly, There was something in his tone I couldn't quite place,

  
"Ah Tired, I really need a good night rest" I smiled,

  
"You've tried sleeping pills?" Oh have I,

  
I've tried every safe pill, every tea,I tried sleeping in every room including the bathrooms, baths are more comfortable then you may think, I tried sleeping outside, The Scrap N junk, I've run out of things to try a long while ago,

  
"Yeah I don't understand why nothing seems to help, I've always been a light sleeper, But this is ridiculous" I blow my hair out of my face,

  
"Maybe it's just hard for you to relax? even when you were younger you always had to be ready for a attack" Right on the money,

  
"Yeah old habits die hard, Dad told me I sleep with my eyes open sometimes" It sounds more creepy then it is, Then again how would I know, I'm not the one seeing it,

  
"That could be dangerous leading to dry eye and other complications"

  
I laughed "Are you my eye doctor now?" He just nodded, Is he being serious?

  
"your eyes are just as important as anything else"

  
"Well I have really good eye drops, I should be fine" I smiled,

  
"If you say so,"

"Getting back on topic, have you been able to get any sleep at all recently?"

  
Great should I add him to the list of people over worrying, I can't hesitate long or he'll get suspicious but what am supposed to say? the truth? only getting a hour or two _A week_ ,

"I've slept a hour or two" Not a lie, All together,

  
He nodded, I can tell he's concerned,

  
"Have you heard of weighted blankets?"

  
"No?"

  
"It's supposed to help with Stress Adhd Anxiety etc" Sounds too good to be true,

  
"How is it supposed to help? I mean I can guess It's weighted in some way"

  
"Weighted blankets have weights that are evenly distributed, To work similar to some pressure therapy, that'll help release pressure to calm oneself, It's kinda like being hugged or held" I nodded,

  
That actually sounds really nice, It might not work but it could help me relax at the very least,

  
"Do you know where I can buy one? are they easy to find?"

  
"I saw some in town when I was At New Ninjago city with Pixal, I could grab you one tomorrow when I'm in town if you like"

  
I grinned "That'll be great! But don't go out of your way, if you run out of time tomorrow I can get one next time I'm in town"

  
He smiled softly, "Alright I assume you'll want green for color, But any other choice just in case?"

  
"I'm not picky, Black Grey Gold, If they don't have any of those just get what they do" I laughed, He smiled,

  
"So since we're both up anyway, wanna watch the sunrise?"

  
I smiled "Sure!"


End file.
